A Life Together
by thevinylfreak
Summary: Jack survives and he and Rose spend their lives together. Much different from my story, 'After Disaster' and will NOT end the same way, I promise!
1. Search And Rescue

A quiet night, it was. Rose DeWitt-Bukater was floating on a wall frame in the cold, freezing water. She looked up at the sky and saw three shooting stars pass by overhead. _Another soul going to heaven_, she thought. She was alone, she knew that. Her sweetheart, Jack Dawson had told her not to let go of his hand when they hit the water, and, as stupid as she was, she did. Rose never meant to, but they got separated, and now she doesn't know if Jack is alive at all. So she stared up at the sky, waiting to die, waiting to live, who really knew what their fate was going to be at this point.

"Come Josephine… in my flying… machine… it's up… she goes… up she goes…" she sang in a very hoarse voice.

…

"Hello! Is anybody alive out there?" called Fifth Officer Harold Lowe, shining a flashlight onto the frozen faces of the passengers. "Hello?" A man nearby was standing on a piece of the deck. He didn't speak English, he just made noises and tried to fully stand up.

"We're coming!" called Third Officer Herbert Pitman. "Hold on!" The man was of Asian descent. He almost toppled off the piece of the deck.

"Easy, now," said Fourth Officer Joseph Boxhall, helping the man in the boat.

"Get a blanket on him!" shouted Second Officer Charles Lightoller, and Pitman and Boxhall handed him a blanket.

"Keep paddling, men," said Lowe, and Seventh Officer Robert Johnston and Ninth Officer Thaddeus Brighton paddled forward. "Don't hit them!"

"The rest are dead, sir!" said Pitman.

"Keep checking them!" snapped Lowe. He shined the light over to a floating table, where a little girl was sitting on. She looked up at them, frightened. "Over there!"

"I see her," said Boxhall. They paddled over and Lightoller reached down and picked up the little girl.

"You all right, sweetheart?" he asked. The little girl nodded as Pitman wrapped a blanket around her. Johnston and Brighton continued paddling.

"Over there, sir!" called Brighton as a woman on a dresser shouted to them.

"Over here! Over here!" called the woman.

"We're coming! Hold on, Miss!" called Lowe. "Paddle faster, men!" Brighton and Johnston paddled faster and they made their way over to the woman.

"Come on, Miss," said Boxhall, helping her into the boat.

"Here you are," said Pitman, wrapping a blanket around her.

"Thank you, sir," said the woman, sitting down.

"Mommy!" cried the little girl.

"Corra! Oh, Corra! My dear!" the woman exclaimed, throwing her arms around the little girl. Pitman watched the mother and daughter reuniting.

"Help! Help me!" cried a man nearby.

"We're coming! Hold on!" called Boxhall. The boat floated over to the man and helped him into the boat. Pitman gave him a blanket and the man sat down.

"Hello?" called Lowe. "Is anybody alive out there?"

…

Rose heard the calls and slowly looked over.

"There's a boat," she whispered. She rolled off the wall frame and started splashing around, panicking.

"Hold on, Miss!" called a man in the boat.

"Help! Help me!" cried Rose in the loudest voice she could muster.

"We're coming, Miss!" called the same man. The boat came over, and they helped Rose into the boat.

"Here you are, ma'am," said Pitman, wrapping a blanket around her. Rose lay down along an empty seat in the back.

"Hello?" Lowe continued to call.

"Sir, that's five survivors. We've already waited too long, do you think we'll find anymore?" asked Boxhall.

"Shut it, Boxhall! We'll find as many as we need to!" snapped Lowe.

"Hey! Over here!" called a distant voice. Lowe looked up and saw the silhouette of a man waving his arms over his head. "I'm over here! Help!"

"We're coming!" called Lowe. "Keep calling! We'll follow your voice!"

"I'm over here!" the man continued to call. The lifeboat reached him and pulled him into the boat.

"Blanket, sir?" asked Pitman. The young man took the blanket and wrapped it around himself. He took a seat behind Rose.

…

Lowe, Pitman, Boxhall and the rest of the crew in the lifeboat continued to search for twenty more minutes before returning back to the other lifeboats. They were on the water for hours, just waiting.

"Can't believe only one boat came back. Only one damn boat!" snapped the fourth survivor.

"Well, at least a boat came back, sir!" snapped Johnston, and the man quieted down. Rose kept her eyes up on the sky and watched the shooting stars. Lowe pulled out a notepad and pen from his coat pocket.

"Can I get names here?" he asked. He looked at the first man. "What is your name, sir?" He asked the Asian man slowly.

"Name?" asked the man. "Name!"

"Yes, your name, sir?" asked Lowe again.

"Huan Yeng," replied the Asian man. Lowe wrote it down, and looked to the woman and her daughter.

"What is your name, Miss?" he asked.

"Lynette McBragginson," replied the woman. The young man who was rescued last looked up at her, knowing her from third class. Lowe wrote the name down.

"And the child?" he asked.

"Corra McBragginson," said Lynette, and Lowe wrote it down. He looked to the young man behind Rose.

"Your name, sir?" he asked.

"Jack Dawson," replied the man. Rose felt her eyes going wide. Jack had survived? She thought for sure that he'd gone down with the ship. Lowe wrote it down and looked at Rose, who closed her eyes.

"Your name, Miss?" he asked. "Miss?"

"Hey, Miss?" asked Jack, shaking Rose slightly. Rose kept her eyes closed. Jack looked at her face, though the blanket covered half of it. "Asleep." He didn't recognize her, and Rose was glad, because she didn't want to make a scene on the lifeboat. She couldn't help but cough, though, which gave her away.

"Doesn't look asleep," muttered Johnston. "Don't forget loud mouth over there."

"Hey! I shall happen to let you know that I am probably wealthy enough to buy and sell you! Twice!" snapped the man.

"Name, sir," asked Lowe.

"John Billings," said the man. Lowe wrote it down and looked at Rose once more.

"Miss?" he asked. Rose sighed and sat up, the blanket that was covering her face fell, though it was still over her head. Jack moved up next to her. "Miss, please tell me your name." Jack looked at her, and she looked at him, meeting his piercing blue eyes.

"Rose?" whispered Jack.

"I'm sorry?" asked Lowe.

"Her name's Rose," said Jack. "Rose D-"

"Dawson. Rose Dawson," Rose said quickly, covering Jack's mouth. Jack felt his jaw drop underneath her hand as Lowe wrote it down.

"Thank you," said Lowe, and he sat down again. Rose lowered her hand, and Jack moved to the back of the lifeboat and pulled Rose back with him.

"You took my name," he whispered. Rose just leaned her head on his shoulder and drifted off to sleep.


	2. Boarding The Carpathia

"Rose? Rose?" Jack was shaking her awake as the lifeboat approached a ship. Rose opened her eyes to look up at the ship and then at Jack. He was smiling, his piercing blue eyes seemed overjoyed. Rose, on the other hand, was really tired. She was cold, still, exhausted from the events that happened over the past twenty-four hours. "We made it, Rose! We made it!" Rose just couldn't see how Jack could be so happy. The ship, that wonderful ship of dreams, was at the bottom of the ocean. And along with it was one of Jack's best pieces of art, pretty much the rest of his art, the Renault, where they – nevermind. Maybe it was because they were together. Rose loved Jack, but she just couldn't bring herself to happiness. Jack's smile dropped when he realized that Rose wasn't smiling. "Are you all right?"

"All right, everyone! We're going to be boarding a ship called the _Carpathia_. Now, the same rules on the _Titanic_ apply to the _Carpathia_: first class survivors are to remain on the first class deck, second class survivors are to remain on the second class deck, and third class survivors are to remain on the third class deck," Lowe explained to them. A few nodded their heads. They reached the _Carpathia_ in a short amount of time. Corra and Lynette went first, then John, then Huan, and then Jack, who helped pull Rose onto the ship. Other survivors watched these six pass through, amazed to see that someone could have survived the water.

"Welcome to the _Carpathia_," an officer said to them. Jack had his arm wrapped tightly around Rose's shoulder and nodded to him. Another officer ran to them and wrapped another blanket around each of their shoulders.

"Report to second class," said one of the officers.

"Second?" whispered Jack. Rose just pushed him forward to avoid them ending up on third. A nurse quickly handed each of them a paper cup full of hot tea and another wrapped another blanket around them. Jack found a bench on the second class deck and sat down, not having let go of Rose. "Hot tea? Six blankets? I'm starting to feel like a king or something!" Jack laughed at his comment, but Rose still couldn't muster a smile, nor could she bring herself to speak. "Rose, we're together again! Nothing is going to separate us again, I promise." Rose just shrugged. Jack looked up at a nearby nurse. "I'll be right back." He kissed her forehead and then jumped up and ran over to the nurse. Rose watched him leave before spotting Lynette. She got up and walked over to her.

"Oh, hello, Rose," said Lynette, who had been a friend of hers on the _Titanic_, even if she was third class. Rose still didn't speak. "You should be happy, you know. At least you've still got a man to love." Rose looked at her with a perplexed expression. "My husband died on the ship." Rose's puzzled expression relaxed. "Where is Jack anyway?" Rose shrugged again, even though she knew exactly where he was.

"Yes, so you need a cot for someone?" asked the nurse.

"Ya, for my sweetheart, Rose Dawson," Jack replied. The nurse wrote down something on her clipboard.

"Just take her into the infirmary and tell the nurses in there her name and we'll get her set up for you," she said. Jack nodded.

…

Cal, meanwhile, was searching for Rose, who had the Heart of the Ocean in her coat pocket. He spotted a redheaded woman.

"Rose!" he exclaimed and ran over to her. The woman turned around, and Cal just walked away.

"Look out, Rose. Cal's coming," said Lynette. Rose just kept her face hidden underneath the blanket as Cal passed by.

…

Jack nodded to the nurse once more as he walked back to the bench to find Rose gone.

"Rose? Rose?" he searched around nearby and spotted the same redheaded woman. "Rose, there you are! Come on, I have a place for you to stay." The woman turned around.

"Je ne suis pas une femme appelée Rose! Vous êtes la deuxième personne qui m'a demandé aujourd'hui!" the woman snapped in French.

"I'm sorry, I don't speak French," Jack said, holding his hands up.

"Partez! Si vous voulez trouver une femme appelée Rose, il y a Rose Dawson à cet endroit! Par Lynette!" said the woman, pointing over to where Rose and Lynette were.

"Thank you," said Jack, and he ran over to the two women by the railing. Her threw his arms around Rose. "Rose, there you are! I had no idea where you went!"

"Well, she has been here with me the whole time," Lynette told him in a thick Irish accent.

"Thanks, Lynette," said Jack as he led Rose away. "Rose, I've got a place for you to lay down if you would like." Rose just shrugged, and Jack frowned. "Rose, sweetheart, why aren't you happy? We both survived and we're together!" Rose just leaned her head on his chest. Jack sighed as he put his arm around her and kissed the top of her head. "Come on, let's go lay down in the infirmary." Rose stopped.

"The infirmary?" she asked.

"Yes, yes, the infirmary!" Jack said, putting his hands on Rose's face. "I just want to make sure you're all right! The nurses want to give all the survivors who were in the water a check up to make sure none had suffered from hypothermia."

"Well, I'm pretty damn fine! Not a thing is wrong with me!" Rose snapped. This is the most she has spoken since the ship sank.

"Rose, please. I just want to make sure you're all right. I mean, I was one of those six survivors! I have to have the same check up! It'll be okay," Jack assured her. He hugged her as she sighed.

"Fine," Rose muttered. Jack kissed her forehead and led her to the infirmary.


	3. How To Say I Love You

Jack had Rose lay down on one of the beds as a nurse covered her in blankets and handed her a cup of hot tea.

"I don't like this! I don't like this one bit, Jack!" Rose whispered to Jack as the nurses left.

"I know, I know, I don't like seeing you in here looking like a polar bear either, but if it's good for you and your health, than I'm for it," Jack whispered back.

"Get me out of here, Jack. Just please, get me out of here," Rose told him.

"I will," Jack replied. "As soon as the nurses confirm that you're all right."

"Jack, that isn't soon enough! Look at all of the passengers in here!" Rose snapped. She was not happy about being stuck in the infirmary, and Jack knew that. He felt bad now for asking the nurse to get a cot for her. He took her hand and squeezed it.

"Everything will be fine," he whispered, and he kissed her hand. He noticed Rose trying to hide a yawn as he kissed her forehead. "Get some sleep, all right?" He stood up and started walking away.

"Jack! Jack, no don't leave me here! Jack!" Rose called to him as he made his way towards the door.

"I'll be back soon, Rose. Just stay put," Jack told her, holding out his hand as if telling her to stop. He nodded to her as he walked out the door. Rose sighed, and felt her eyelids drooping lower and lower, and eventually, she fell asleep.

…

Rose woke up at what seemed like nighttime. A nurse walked over to her with a clipboard.

"Well, Miss Dawson, you appear to be in good health now," she said. "Mr. Dawson said that he'll be in room 214 on the second class floor." Rose nodded as the nurse helped her up. "Well, go on, then." Rose nodded her thanks and ran out the door.

…

Rose ran down to the second-class floor and watched the numbers grow as she ran past them to her and Jack's room.

"210, 211, 212, 213…" She stopped at room 214. "214." She knocked on the door, even though she knew it was her room.

"Hold on!" called Jack from inside the room.

"Jack, hurry up, please!" said Rose. "I'm really exhausted!"

"Oh," said Jack as he opened the door. "Why didn't you say it was you, Rose?" He wrapped his arms around her and leaned in for a kiss, but Rose pushed him into the room.

"Not in the doorframe, Jack!" she said while doing so. Jack was looking at her with a puzzled look.

"Ever since that ship sank, you've been a bit…" he said, struggling for the right word.

"Irritated? Stressed? Pressured?" Rose asked.

"I was going to say 'upset', but that works, too," said Jack.

"Jack, I'm sorry. I've been so stressed about this, about Cal, about everything. I thought you were dead for God's sake! I was worried sick!" Rose explained to him. Jack put his arms around her again.

"But I'm not. I'm right here for you," he whispered in her ear. To Rose, this was very seducing, but she wasn't in the mood.

"Jack, I love you, but right now, I'm not in the mood for this," she told him.

"Oh," said Jack. He let go of her and stepped back a bit. Rose took off the black coat that Cal had given her aboard the _Titanic_ and threw it on a chair, but Jack caught it as Rose gave a small shiver. He held it up to her, but Rose shook her head. "Aren't you cold?"

"As long as I'm in your arms, I'm not," said Rose, taking a step towards him. Jack smiled at her, dropped the coat and put his hands on her waist. "Do you love me, Jack?"

"Of course I do! Why would you ask me that?" asked Jack, surprised.

"Because you haven't told me yet," said Rose. "From when we first kissed on _Titanic's_ bow, to our game in the Renault, to my choice of dying rather than living, to the moment I took your name, not once did I hear you utter the words 'I Love You'." Jack laughed slightly. "I don't see what's so funny about this, Jack."

"I'm sorry, I just… I just don't know how to say it," replied Jack, his arms still around Rose's waist, though he looked up towards the ceiling, still smiling. He looked back at Rose, who wasn't smiling.

"There's nothing to be laughing about," she told him in a serious tone. Jack was still flashing his signature smile. He let out a small chuckle, and leaned into her ear.

"I love you, Rose. More than anyone I've ever known," he whispered into her ear, kissing her cheek in the process. Rose wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I love you, too, Jack," she whispered into his ear. They pretty much stood like that for a while, in each other's arms. Jack moved down to her neck and started kissing it passionately. Surprisingly, they didn't notice that the door was wide open, and many passengers were watching them.


	4. Kissing With Ice

After they heard some sniggering coming from behind them, Jack got irritated, told the crowd to go to hell, slammed the door in their faces and they went to bed. Rose woke up to find that Jack was not next to her in the bed.

"Jack?" Rose whispered. "Jack?"

"Relax, sweetie, I'm over here," said Jack in a tired tone by the vanity. He was turning his shirt around, trying to find the front in the low light. Rose got up and wrapped her arms around his bare torso. Jack stopped fumbling with his shirt as she did so. He turned around and put his arms around her as well. "Why haven't you kissed me yet?"

"What do you mean?" asked Rose. "I kissed you on the bow, after the drawing, in the boiler room, in the Renault, when I leapt off the lifeboat…"

"I meant on this ship," Jack said, cutting her off. "Since we first saw each other again in the lifeboat after the ship sank, you didn't kiss me, I kissed you." Rose smiled at him, and he reflected it right back.

"You could have told me that you wanted me to kiss you," she said, leaning in to kiss him. All of a sudden, a knock was at the door. Rose grumbled as she answered it.

"Tea, Miss?" asked a man with a tray and two cups of tea.

"Yes, thank you," said Rose, taking the tray. "Goodbye now." She closed the door with her foot, set the tray down on a table and walked back over to Jack, wrapping her arms around his neck. "Now, where were we?" Just as they leaned in again, another knock was heard at the door. Rose grumbled again as she answered the door. "What do you want, Cal?"

"To speak with you," said Cal.

"What does he want?" Jack asked as he started walking over, but Rose held out her hand to stop him. She looked back at Cal.

"No, I'm not speaking with you," she said.

"Rose, sweet pea, please! I love you!" said Cal.

"No, you don't. You don't know what real love is! Love is when you kiss the other person and know that they'll protect you throughout everything! That they'll die for you! I don't feel that with you, I feel that with Jack," Rose told him. Cal sighed.

"Rose, I know this is hard, but…" he said, but she cut him off.

"But nothing! I don't love you, I love Jack. Goodbye," Rose said as she slammed the door in his face. She opened it again. "Go back to where you came from, Hockley!" Cal sighed, and walked away. Rose looked down both ends of the hallway before closing the door and walked back over to Jack, who was leaning against the vanity. "No one should knock on our door this time." She leaned in to kiss him for the third time, but heard another knock at the door. "Ugh! Next time, lean faster!" She walked towards the door again and answered it.

"Are you Miss Rose Dawson?" asked a nurse.

"Yes, that would be me," said Rose.

"You're needed in the infirmary for your second checkup," said the nurse.

"Second checkup?" asked Rose. The nurse nodded. Rose looked back at Jack. "Later, Jack. I promise!" Jack smiled at her as she followed the nurse through the door and closed it behind her.

…

An hour or two later, Rose came back into the room.

"Oh, Jack! I absolutely hate infirmaries!" she said as she closed the door behind her. "They stuck me with at least three needles!" She noticed that Jack hadn't replied nor had he wrapped his arms around her. "Jack? Jack?" She walked over to the vanity, where a note with Jack's handwriting was scribbled onto it lay.

Rose, went to the deck. Love you, Jack.

Rose read the note again before setting it down and walking back out the door.

…

Rose spotted Jack by the railing, smoking a cigarette. She also spotted a bowl of ice cubes by the door. She smiled as she picked one up and took off her shoes, knowing they would give her away. She walked closer to him, grateful that people talking all around them were drowning out the noise.

"So, you were a passenger on the _Titanic_?" asked a nearby man.

"Yeah, I was one of the six rescued from the water," replied another. Rose rolled her eyes, knowing that he was lying.

"Yeah, right! I saw those six come up in the lifeboat, and you weren't one of them!" exclaimed the first man.

"A lying man like you couldn't have survived the water," Jack told him. The first man laughed as the second grumbled, then walked away. Jack looked back out at the water and took a puff of his cigarette. Rose slowly reached up to the collar of his shirt and quickly pulled it back and shoved the ice cube in. Jack let out a scream as the cold hit his back. He dropped down to his knees and fought against Rose, who was laughing and shoving the ice into his shirt. The ice fell through his shirt and Rose stepped back as he stood up and looked at her.

"That's it! That's it, you're going overboard!" he said to her, reaching towards her.

"No! No!" Rose screamed, laughing. Jack picked her up and half-dangled her over the railing.

"You're going overboard!" he said, also laughing.

"No! Jack!" Rose said, her hands on his shoulders. Jack pulled her back in as she wrapped her arms around his neck. "You're such an idiot!"

"Well, this idiot has fallen in love with you," Jack told her, leaning into kiss her.

"Jack, stop! It's my turn to kiss you!" Rose exclaimed. Jack pulled back, smiling at her.

"Well?" he asked. Rose laughed and kissed him on the lips. She just kept kissing him as he put his hand on the back of the neck. A few men had stopped to watch.

"Wish my wife would kiss me like that!" said one of them.

"Your wife isn't young like that," said another. The first shrugged, and they walked away as the young couple continued to make their passionate kiss deeper and deeper.


	5. Exciting Moments

The couple was still on the deck, discussing any random topic that came to mind. Hand in hand, they wandered around the deck. When the sun went down and the stars came out, they were singing together.

"Come Josephine, in my flying machine going up she goes, up she goes," they sang together. They fumbled over the next few words. "Something about a bird on a beam, in the air she goes!"

"Where?" Jack added in quickly.

"There she goes," they sang together. "Up, up, a little bit higher."

"Oh, my!" Rose sang.

"The moon is on fire," they sang together again.

"Come Josephine, in my flying machine going up, all on, goodbye," Jack sang alone. Rose laughed as he let go of her hand and wrapped his arm around her, kissing her forehead. Rose moved around to the front of him.

"Jack, I love you so much! I want to spend the rest of my life with you!" she told him, taking his hands.

"Obviously not as much as I do," Jack told her, leaning into her and kissing her. Rose looked up at the sky, amazed at its beauty.

"Just look at it, Jack! So vast and endless!" she said. Jack looked up as well.

"I still think that a star got mailed to the wrong address," he told her. "And I should mention, my back is still cold from the ice!" Rose laughed before walking away from him. "Hey, where are you going?" Rose shrugged before stopping in front of a bench. Jack walked over to her as Rose held out her hand. Jack took it, thinking she was going to hug him or something, but she started to climb onto the bench. Jack put his free hand on her back to stable her. "Easy, Rose." He kissed her hand after she was up on the bench.

"Jack, if you could go anywhere, where would you go?" Rose asked him, walking on the bench.

"Anywhere, as long as I'm with you," Jack replied, looking up at her and smiling. He still had her hand. Rose smiled at him. "Where would you go?" Rose came to the end of the bench, so Jack lifted her off and put her down on the deck. She wrapped her arms around his neck and rested her chin on his shoulder.

"Take me to the stars, Jack," she whispered in his ear. Jack wrapped his arms around her and hugged her as well. He kissed her head.

"I would love to," he whispered. "Not here, of course, but I'd love to."

"Well, we've got a room of our own and hopefully, no interruptions," Rose told him. Jack kissed her before resting his head on her shoulder.

"Then I say we go to the stars," he said to her.

…**.**

The two of them were sweating beneath the blankets on their bed, but they really didn't care. They were perfectly fine in each other's arms. Together, away from everything and everybody. Rose was on the bottom, Jack on top of her. He kissed her over and over, Rose kissing him back.

"This is crazy, Rose," Jack whispered to her.

"What is?" asked Rose.

"That a girl like you could fall in love with me," Jack whispered back. Rose mustered out a small giggle and kissed him again. She put her hand on his cheek and moved it up into his hair, running it through that blonde hair she loved so much.

"You're trembling," she said to him quietly.

"It's because I'm trying to impress you," Jack told her.

"All you've got to do is be there next to me to impress me," Rose replied. She reached up and kissed his forehead. Jack leaned his head on her shoulder, Rose stroking his hair. All of a sudden, there was a knock at the door. Jack looked up at her, like he couldn't believe that when he and Rose were trying to do something, they were interrupted. "I'll get it." Rose grabbed the coat, got up, put it on, buttoned it up and went to answer the door. In the Renault, they were mostly clothed. Not this time around. She opened the door to find a nurse.

"Hi, sorry to interrupt, but the doctor was checking over his clipboard and noticed that Mr. Jack Dawson hasn't had his checkups yet," said the nurse. "Every immigrant traveling to America has to go through a checkup to make sure they are in full health. Jack appeared behind her in his pants and shirt. _Fast change_, thought Rose. "Are you Mr. Dawson?"

"Yes, that would be me," said Jack, his face still a little flushed. The nurse knew the deal, which is why she seemed embarrassed.

"Well, Mr. Dawson, the doctor would like to examine you now," she said.

"Okay," said Jack. He kissed Rose's cheek. "I'll be back shortly. Love you." He followed the nurse out the door. Rose watched them leave, and then went back inside. She sat down on the bed waiting for Jack to return. An hour passed, and Rose decided to get dressed and go out on the deck and admire the sky. She didn't bring the coat because she was still warm from Jack. She heard running footsteps behind her, and someone grabbed her arm.

"Miss Dawson, you must come right away!" exclaimed the nurse who had visited them earlier.

"Why, what's wrong?" asked Rose.

"Mr. Dawson has slipped into unconsciousness!" exclaimed the nurse.


	6. Jack's Missing

Rose raced into the infirmary, followed by the nurse. She spotted Jack on a cot resting on his elbows and ran over to him.

"Jack!" she screeched, throwing her arms around him and kissing his face. "Jack, are you all right? What happened?"

"Rose, I'm fine," said Jack in a normal tone, though he sounded tired. His forehead was bleeding a bit.

"I had just given Mr. Dawson one of the shots that are required for immigrating to America and a few short minutes later, he's standing up and fainting. He hit his head on the table, which would explain the blood," said the doctor. Rose took Jack's face in her hands.

"Oh, Jack!" she exclaimed, kissing him again.

"If you don't mind, Miss, we'd like to keep him overnight to keep an eye on him," said the doctor. Rose looked up at him.

"Oh, uh… certainly," she said.

"Rose!" Jack whispered to her. "Don't leave me here!"

"If its good for your health, I'm all for it," Rose whispered back. Jack dropped his head on the pillow, regretting those words. Rose took his hand. "Is it okay if I stay?"

"Oh, yes, of course," said the doctor. Rose looked at him and squeezed his hand as if to say 'See? I'm not leaving you.' Jack looked up at her, not wanting to be here. The doctor handed her a cloth. "If you wouldn't mind mopping up the blood on his forehead." Rose nodded, took the warm cloth and dabbed it on Jack's forehead. "I'm going to go make sure that he's had all the shots." Rose ignored him when he walked away.

"Rose, he's not looking! Let's get out of here," Jack whispered, sitting up on his elbows again. Rose put her hand on his chest, holding him back.

"No, Jack. The doctor needs to make sure you're all right!" Rose whispered back. "Sweetheart, it's just one night." Jack, still leaning on his elbows, didn't say anything as the doctor walked back in.

"Well, Mr. Dawson, everything seems up to date. The nurses are going to come in off and on to check on you and I'm sure Miss Dawson here will keep an eye on you as well," he said.

"Oh, of course!" Rose said, squeezing Jack's hand again.

"Well, I must be off then. Keep an eye on him, Miss Dawson. Don't let him leave," said the doctor. Rose nodded, and he walked out of the room.

"I feel like I'm in a jail," said Jack. "You know as well as I do that I'm pretty damn fine no matter what anybody says."

"Jack, you fainted after getting a shot," Rose told him. "I feel like it's my fault, though, because you might have still been trembling since…" Jack looked at her, still breathing heavily.

"Don't, Rose. It's not your fault," he finally said. "I actually quite enjoyed that, for your information." Rose put the cloth on his forehead again.

"You're still bleeding," she said. Jack just looked away. He didn't like the thought of being the one stuck in the infirmary. What if someone had attacked Rose and he couldn't be there to protect her because he was trapped here? Rose leaned down and kissed him before lying down next to him.

"I really don't like shots," Jack whispered to her. Rose giggled slightly before putting her hand on his cheek.

"Jack, I don't recall anybody liking them," she told him. She got under the blanket and cuddled up to him before falling asleep.

…

Jack couldn't sleep at all that night. He just stayed up and watched his sweetheart sleep. He couldn't take being in the infirmary any longer, so he got up and left without letting Rose or any nurses know. He walked out to the stern and found a man there, smoking a cigarette.

"Got a smoke?" he asked. The man handed him a cigarette and Jack lit it with his own lighter.

…

Rose started stirring in the bed and sat up, rubbing her eyes.

"Jack, you awake yet?" she asked in a sleepy tone. She got no response. "Jack?" Still no response. Rose pulled back the covers on the side Jack was supposed to be on and instead of finding Jack in a deep slumber, she only found pillows. "Oh, no! Jack!" Rose jumped out of the bed and ran towards the door, almost running into a nurse. "Are you one of the nurses whose supposed to be tending to Jack Dawson?"

"Yes," said the nurse suspiciously.

"I woke up to find him gone!" Rose exclaimed.

"What?" the nurse asked, shocked. "How did he sneak out?"

"I don't know! It must have been when I was asleep," Rose replied.

"Well, we have to find him!" said the nurse, and she and Rose ran off in search of Jack.


	7. Resistance

Rose and the nurse checked their room before splitting up. Rose noticed that Jack's lighter and pack of cigarettes were missing, which could only mean one thing. Rose raced out of the room and up to the top deck.

…

Jack, meanwhile, had borrowed a bowler hat and a long coat in case a nurse from the infirmary were to see him. He took a puff of his cigarette and sighed. It was early in the morning, so Jack wasn't worried that Rose would wake up and find him gone. He'd go back, just after he got some fresh air. He heard some running footsteps behind him and his name being called.

"Jack! Jack!" cried Rose. Jack turned around as she raced up the steps leading to the top deck and ran right into his arms. She kissed him all over his face. "Jack, Jack, you're insane!" Jack didn't say anything. He just hugged her, avoiding her with his cigarette. "Jack, come on, you can't stay here! You have to go back to the infirmary!" Rose took his hand and started pulling him to the stairs. Jack took a puff of his cigarette and remained still. Rose turned to look at him. "Jack, stop this nonsense! You have to come!" Jack put his hand in his pocket as he took another puff of his cigarette. Rose grunted as she took it from him and threw it overboard. She took his hand. "Let's go!" The nurse ran up the steps.

"Mr. Dawson, you must return to the infirmary," she said, grabbing his other hand and trying to pull him along. Jack didn't move.

"Jack, let's go!" snapped Rose. She put her hands on his face. "I don't want to see you unhealthy! I want you to be happy and safe!" Jack took out another cigarette and lit it, sticking it in his mouth.

"Then don't take me back to the infirmary," he said, taking a puff of it. Rose sighed.

"Jack, please! Come on! I want to make sure you're all right!" Rose exclaimed.

"Told you last night," said Jack, taking another puff of his cigarette. "I'm pretty damn fine." Rose snatched his cigarette again and threw it over the side of the ship.

"Jack, I'm damn sick of you and your stupid fear of infirmaries!" she snapped.

"I'm not afraid of infirmaries, I just don't like being trapped in one," Jack replied calmly. Rose started pushing him from behind, which finally got him to move. Rose ran to the front of him and took his hand, pulling him down the stairs. "Happy now?"

"Jack, why are you being so resistant?" Rose asked. "You know I love you and want the best for you!" Jack sighed as he took her hand.

"Fine, I'll go," Jack said, giving in. Rose kissed his cheek and took off the hat on his head.

"Take that stupid thing off of your head," she said, tossing it aside. Jack smiled as he kissed the top of her head, and he, Rose and the nurse walked back to the infirmary.

…

"All right, Mr. Dawson, you appear to be in much better health. You're free to go," said the doctor.

"Thank you, sir," said Jack, hopping off the bed and standing up. He had to get two more shots, so his arm was a bit sore. The doctor had told Rose that Jack would be available in an hour, so she ran off somewhere that Jack didn't know the location of. He was tired, he knew that, but he left the infirmary in search of Rose. He searched their room first, and then the deck, not finding her anywhere. He ran into Lynette on the top deck when she came up for a smoke. "Hello, Lynette."

"Good morning, Jack," said Lynette.

"Have you seen Rose?" Jack asked her.

"Last I saw her, she was down in the third class party room," said Lynette, taking a puff from her cigarette.

"Thanks, Lynette," said Jack, running off. He ran down to third class and entered the party room, which was empty except for a couple of children. Corra ran in and jumped on Jack.

"Uncle Jack!" exclaimed the little girl.

"Hey, Corra! How're you today?" asked Jack.

"I'm good," said Corra, and she ran off to play with the other children. Rose soon followed her in, startled to find Jack and the children playing Duck, Duck Goose. Jack was running around the circle of children being chased by Corra. Rose laughed at this sight, which caused Jack to look up. Corra ran into the empty space. "Your turn, Uncle Jack!"

"Uh, Corra, why don't you and the other children play for a bit," said Jack, and he walked over to Rose.

"You're looking better," Rose told him.

"Feeling better, too," said Jack. He leaned in to kiss her, but Rose stopped him when she saw all the children watching. Jack turned around. "Carry on, kids." Jack pushed Rose out of the door and made sure they were out of the children's' sights before kissing her. Rose ran her hands through his blonde hair and leaned her forehead against his, just drinking him in.

"Jack, I love you," Rose whispered, her arms around his torso.

"I love you too, Rose," Jack whispered, his arms around her. He kissed the top of her head as Corra ran out again.

"Aunt Rose, Uncle Jack, can we do something fun?" she asked. Jack and Rose, still in each other's arms, looked at each other and then back at her.

"I might have an idea," said Jack, and he took Rose's hand and brought her back into the party room, followed by Corra.


	8. Irish Party In Third Class

Jack had been planning something all day. He paced around their second-class room, his hand on his chin and his other on his hip. Rose sat on their bed and watched him. Often, she'd get up, wrap her arms around him and kiss him. She'd done that, and while putting her hands on his face, she noticed that he hadn't shaved in a while.

"Jack, you're starting to get stubble on your face," she told him.

"I know, I need to shave soon," Jack replied. He kissed her before walking away to continue pacing. Rose sat back down on the bed and just watched him.

"Why are you pacing, anyway?" she asked.

"Thinking," replied Jack, still pacing.

"About what?" asked Rose.

"Things," replied Jack.

"Like…"

"You, our life together, how I plan on supporting you."

"Oh, Jack!" Rose stood up and caught him as he was pacing, wrapping her arms around him and kissing his rough face. "Don't worry about that sweetheart. Right now, just worry about yourself."

"And you," said Jack. He cupped her face in his hands. "It's you I worry about most of all." He kissed her before walking over to the bed and sitting down. Rose sat down next to him and leaned her head on his shoulder.

"Jack, has anyone ever told you how romantic you are?" she asked.

"Not until now, no," Jack replied. Rose wrapped her left arm across his chest and pulled him backwards onto the bed and cuddled up to him. Jack stared up at the ceiling before looking at Rose and wrapping his arms around her. He kissed the side of her head. "I love you, Rose." Rose rolled over and sat on top of him, kissing his forehead. Jack looked up at the wall clock. "Time for the surprise."

"What are you onto?" Rose asked. Jack just smiled, sat up on his elbows and kissed her.

…

Jack brought Rose down to the third class deck.

"Rose, sweetheart, I'm thinking that you're going to love this," Jack told her. They walked into the party room, where an Irish band was playing a familiar song. Rose gasped.

"Jack, what is this?" she asked as couples danced all around them. Jack turned to face her and took her hand in his right, his left on her back.

"We're going to have to get closer," he told her. Rose was smiling at him as they started dancing together.

"Jack, I still don't know the steps," she said to him.

"Neither do I, just follow my lead," Jack told her, and they danced around the room together with the other couples. The music got faster and faster with each verse.

"Jack, Jack, stop!" Rose told him, feeling a little nervous about dancing.

"Relax! This is fun!" Jack exclaimed. The music got faster, and Jack pulled apart to do a little step dance in front of a circle of people. Rose took off her shoes and mimicked him. They each did a small step dance one more time before joining together again.

"Jack!" Rose exclaimed, laughing as Jack took her hands and spun her around in fast circles. Finally, the music ended and Jack took Rose to sit down at a table. "Did you plan this for the children?"

"Not just for the children, my love," said Jack, putting a hand on her cheek. He leaned in and kissed her. "It's pretty much just a way to… prepare you."

"Prepare me?" Rose asked. She laughed. "Jack, I have no idea what you're talking about." Jack leaned in and kissed her again.

"You will," he said. He took her hand and squeezed it as he took a sip of his beer. Rose left her seat and sat on Jack's lap, her arms around him and her head on his shoulder. Jack had one arm around her as he sipped his beer. All of a sudden, Lynette walked over with a man on her arm.

"Rose, Jack, I would like you to meet Martin Shreefer," she said, referring to the man. Jack held out his hand.

"Nice to meet you, Martin. I'm Jack Dawson," he said. Martin shook his hand.

"Pleasure, Jack!" he said in an Irish accent.

"This is my sweetheart, Rose Dawson," Jack told Martin.

"Nice to meet you, Miss," said Martin, holding out his hand.

"The pleasure is mine, Mr. Shreefer," said Rose, shaking it. She wrapped her arm around Jack's neck again.

"Well, Jack, this is a swell party!" Lynette exclaimed.

"Yes, and the best part is yet to come," said Jack. "Rose, if you don't mind." Rose slid off his lap and back onto her chair, an unhappy expression on her face. Jack chuckled and kissed her face before finishing his beer. He grabbed a spoon and walked up to the raised area where he and Rose had danced, banging the spoon against the glass. "Can I have everybody's attention, please?" The room quieted down. Jack held his hand out to Rose. "Rose, you coming?"

"Jack, what are you doing?" Rose whispered in an angry tone. She was clearly embarrassed.

"Just take my hand, sweetheart," Jack told her. Rose took his hand and he helped her up onto the stage. "Now, back to my announcement. Rose, I've loved you since the day I first saw you. I almost lost you the day we first kissed. Luckily, I didn't." A few members of the crowd laughed. "Back to my point. Rose, last night, you told me that you loved me and wanted to spend the rest of your life with me. You also wanted me to take you to the stars."

"Which you did," Rose said.

"Yes, I did, but that doesn't need to be announced," Jack said, slightly blushing. "Anyway, I've been thinking ever since you told me that, and I've finally thought of a solution." He pulled something out of his pocket and took her hands.

"Jack, what are you…" Rose whispered.

"Rose, I love you so much, and now, there's one question that I need you to answer," Jack said, cutting her off. He got down on one knee and held out a ring to her. "Rose, will you marry me?" Rose gasped, along with a few other people in the room.


	9. Cal Hockley's Revenge

Rose had her hands covering her mouth. She was crying, she knew that, but out of joy and happiness. She couldn't believe that Jack was actually asking her to marry him! Oh, the love she felt radiating off this man reached new levels of love that Rose never knew existed. The crowd watched with eagerness as they awaited Rose's reply.

"Oh, Jack…" she finally managed to say. Jack looked up at her, his piercing blue eyes and signature smile filled with love for her. Rose threw herself onto him and began crying into his shoulder. "Of course I will marry you!" Jack wrapped his arms around her and kissed her head, cheek, wherever he could reach. The crowd cheered as the couple hugged, kissed and told each other they loved them. Rose pulled back and took his still unshaven face in her hands, kissing it over and over again and still crying. Jack hugged her to him again and felt tears stinging his eyes as well.

"I love you, Rose! I love you so much!" he whispered in her ear, his voice cracking. He kissed her head again. Lynette was watching nearby, her eyes filling with tears as well. Rose was holding onto Jack tightly, as was Jack to her. He kissed her head again. "I love you so much!" Jack dug his face into Rose's shoulder and felt himself burst into tears as well. He tried to hide it, but Rose knew he couldn't. She pulled apart and put her hand on his warm, red tear-stained face,

"Oh, Jack! You're crying!" Rose told him in a cracking voice. Her face was red and tear-stained as well.

"Rose, I just can't believe the amount of love I feel for you! I've never loved anyone more than you," Jack told her. Rose threw her arms around his neck and laid herself down on the floor, Jack following her down and kissing her.

"Whoa! Don't celebrate that way yet!" exclaimed Martin. Jack and Rose looked at him and then at each other, laughing. Jack got off of her and helped Rose up. They went back to their table and Rose sat on Jack's lap again, Jack's arm around her and another beer in his free arm. Rose snatched it and took a swig.

"Hey!" Jack said, laughing. Rose swallowed it, grabbed his face and kissed him. She ran her hand over his cheek.

"You need to shave, Jack!" she exclaimed.

"Well, maybe I want to grow a beard," Jack told her, laughing. Rose laughed, too.

"Sweetheart, you're too young for a beard. That, and I don't enjoy them," she said, kissing his rough face again.

"Jack, if you need to shave, come by my room on third class. Room 328," said Martin.

"Thank you, Martin! I'll have to stop by sometime," Jack told him. He wrapped his free arm around Rose again and kissed her. The music started up again and couples began to dance. All of a sudden, someone from the first class walked in and everyone stopped to stare at the man.

"I'm looking for Rose Dawson," said the man. Rose knew this voice immediately. Everyone cleared, which gave Cal a clear view of the young couple sitting on each other. He walked over. "Rose, may I speak with you?"

"Rose, I don't like where this is going," Jack whispered in her ear.

"Sweetheart, relax," said Rose loud enough for Cal to hear. She got up, though Jack went tense, glaring at Cal with hatred in his eyes. Jack jumped up and grabbed Rose's hand, pulling her aside for a bit.

"Rose, I don't trust him!" he whispered.

"Jack, relax. I'm trying to get rid of him," Rose replied.

"I can do that. Simple and easy," said Jack, cracking his knuckles. Rose put her hands on his.

"That won't be necessary," she said.

"Don't go over to their side, sweetie," Jack told her, taking her face in his hands. "I don't want you talking to him unless I'm there to protect you."

"Jack, sweetheart, I know what I'm doing," Rose told him. "If anything goes wrong, I'll call you." She kissed him, Cal watching with hurt. "I love you, Jack."

"Love you, too," Jack mumbled irritably. He sat back down while Rose walked over to Cal.

"You want to speak with me? Out in the hallway," she said, and she walked out of the room, Cal on her heels.

"Rose, sweet pea, please come back with your mother and I! We have a large first class room, a bed for you and I to…" Cal said. Rose held up her hand.

"No, I'm sorry, but you're no longer my fiancé. I'm calling off the engagement," she said.

"What? Why?" Cal asked.

"Because, I'm marrying Jack," Rose told him. "He proposed to me and now we're engaged."

"Rose, some horrid, unclean, penniless gutter rat can't support you!" Cal said to her.

"Cal, I'm a strong, firm woman. I can support myself just fine," Rose told him.

"But a man like that can't give you a home! He'll have you living on the streets with him! With me, though, we can have a lot of children and a nice, warm bed every night to…" Cal replied, but again, Rose cut him off.

"I'm sorry, but Jack has beat you to that already. Twice," she said. "And I don't care. I'll sleep anywhere as long as I'm with Jack. He loves me, he'll protect me, and he'll die for me, if he has too. Cal, you would never do that. You'll just want to protect yourself and your precious fortune. A man like you sickens me." Cal took Rose's face in his hands.

"But I love you more than anything, sweet pea. Please, come back to me, please! Please, Rose!" he said.

"Cal, get off of me or I'll call Jack," Rose threatened. Cal didn't listen. Instead, he just quickly leaned in and kissed her. Rose bit his lip hard and backed away from him. "JACK! JACK, HELP!" She heard a table go crashing to the floor and a couple of glasses breaking before Jack appeared and was on top of Cal.

"HOW DARE YOU TOUCH MY FIANCE?" Jack shouted, punching Cal in the face. Cal pushed Jack off of him and ran up the stairs to second class. "COEM BACK HERE AND FIGHT LIKE A MAN, YOU DAMN COWARD!" Jack ran after him and Rose heard another crash. She felt tears in her eyes as she wiped Cal's kiss off of her lips. Many passengers ran into the hallway to observe what was happening. Rose heard Jack let out a scream of pain.

"JACK!" she cried, running up the stairs to find Cal's "bodyguard", Spicer Lovejoy shoving Jack's head into a window. "GET OFF OF HIM!" Rose leapt onto Lovejoy's back and latched her arms around his throat, choking him. Lovejoy let go of Jack and banged Rose into a wall to get her off. A few second-class passengers opened their doors to watch the fight. Lovejoy grabbed Rose's face and threw her into a wall.

"ROSE!" Jack cried, and he grabbed Lovejoy by the throat. Lovejoy struggled against him and pushed him off. Jack grabbed Rose's hand and they ran up to the first class floor "Rose, hurry up! Come on!" Rose heard a gunshot behind them, and she let out a scream. A few first class passengers opened their doors to watch, too. Jack led Rose up to the top deck.

"Get him!" shouted Cal, and Lovejoy went after Jack while Cal grabbed Rose. "Let's go, Rose! You're coming with me."

"NO! NO, GET OFF!" Rose screeched. All of a sudden, Martin Shreefer jumped onto Cal and took him to the ground. Lynette took Rose's hand and led her to a bench away from the action.

"Rose! Rose, are you all right?" she asked. Rose was crying now, and Lynette hugged Rose to her. Rose heard a couple of gunshots, and let out a scream when she heard Jack shriek in pain.

"Jack!" Rose cried, but Lynette held her back. Rose heard more footsteps.

"Off him! Off him!" came the sound of Johnston and Pitman from the rescue lifeboat.

"You damn son of a…" came Johnston's voice before he was punched in the face.

"Martin! Look out!" came Jack's voice, and Rose let out a sigh of relief, knowing that Jack was okay. Pitman blew a whistle, and more officers ran up to the top deck. Rose heard Lowe, Boxhall and Brighton as well. Another sound of a window breaking, and the sound of Jack shrieking in pain.

"Jack!" screeched Martin. There was a loud bang, and Rose and Lynette saw Lovejoy laying on the ground, an officer on top of him, handcuffing him. Lowe dragged Lovejoy around the corner and down a set of stairs.

"Get back! Get back, now, or I'll shoot you!" came Cal's voice. Johnston pulled out his gun and pointed it at Cal.

"Put your weapon down now, Mr. Hockley," he snapped. Rose knew that out of all of the _Titanic's_ officers, Johnston was the grouchiest. "I'm not going to put up with any of your shit tonight."

"Oh really? Put up with this!" came Cal's voice, and he fired the gun. Johnston fell lifelessly to the deck, blood trickling from underneath him. Lynette gasped. Rose saw Jack, all sweaty and covered in blood and felt tears stinging her eyes. She wanted to be in his arms right now, but knew that wouldn't be happening. She saw Jack run forward, a couple of gunshots and a body falling to the floor. Rose let out a cry and slipped from Lynette's arms and onto the deck floor.


	10. Hard To Starboard

"Rose! Rose!" Rose felt herself being lifted up and squeezed tightly. Rose kept her face in her hands, crying her eyes out. She knew it was still nighttime, but she had just zoned out after Jack's valiant action. "Rose, everything's all right! Everything's fine! Rose, please look at me!" Rose looked up into Jack's piercing blue eyes and let out a cry, throwing her arms around him tightly.

"JACK!" she cried. "Oh, Jack! I thought Cal had shot you! I thought he shot you and you died and… oh, Jack! I love you so much!" She felt Jack kissing her face.

"Rose, everything's all right! Cal was the one who was shot! Pitman was right behind him! When I ran forward, Pitman shot him from behind! Cal's gone forever and out of our lives! Sweetheart, he can never try to hurt you again!" he told her. He kissed her face. "Rose, I love you so much! When you called, I knew I should have gone with you! I knew I should have!" His voice was cracking. Rose hugged him again, Jack kissing her head. She pulled apart and looked at his forehead, which was bleeding.

"Oh, Jack! You're bleeding!" she exclaimed. She pushed up his blonde hair that was falling into his eyes. Jack couldn't hold back any longer and kissed her again. He held his fiancé in his arms and felt himself crying into her shoulder.

"I could have lost you! I could have lost you, Rose! I could have lost you!" he said, his voice still cracking.

"Jack, Jack, you have to get to the infirmary!" Rose exclaimed, tears also pouring from her eyes. Jack took her face in his hands and kissed her.

"Come on, Rose," he whispered, and stood up. Rose stood up as well and kept her arms around his torso. They walked over to the group, where there were two covered bodies lying on the ground. Pitman walked over to them.

"Stressful night for you, isn't it, Mr. Dawson?" he asked. Jack nodded as he hugged Rose to him. "I don't see why Mr. Hockley would do such a thing. He always had Lovejoy do everything for him. Johnston didn't deserve to die tonight."

"He absolutely did not, sir," said Jack.

"Your sweetheart all right?" asked Pitman, looking at Rose who was snuggled against Jack.

"She thought it was me that went down," replied Jack.

"Ah," said Pitman. "Well, we'd better haul these bodies out of here, and you, my friend, had better get to the infirmary. Your forehead is gushing blood."

"Yes, sir. Thank you for helping tonight," Jack said, shaking Pitman's hand.

"If you ever need help, call me," said Pitman. Jack nodded to him as Pitman helped get the first body onto a board.

"Rose, come on, sweetheart," Jack whispered to Rose. All of a sudden, Rose dropped to the floor. Everything around her began to fade. The last thing she heard before everything went black, was Jack's voice. "ROSE!"

…

Rose stirred in the infirmary. She felt something warm on her hand wrapped tightly around it and felt someone's warm, musky breath on her face. She opened her eyes and sat up immediately.

"Jack!" she cried, and Jack, who was by her side, jumped up and sat on the bed next to her.

"Rose, sweetheart, I'm right here!" Jack said, taking her hands and trying to calm her down. "I'm here! I'm not going anywhere!" Rose looked at him, breathing heavily, before resting on the pillow again. Pitman treaded in after she'd settled down.

"Hello there, Miss Dawson," he said. Rose nodded her greeting, still breathing heavily. "I'm sure you're wondering what happened last night?"

"Yes," said Rose.

"Mr. Caledon Hockley was shot down last night," said Pitman. Rose gasped. "He'd shot and killed Seventh Officer Robert Johnston last night and almost did the same to Mr. Dawson here." Rose looked up at Jack, who squeezed her hands. She returned her attention to Pitman.

"Who shot Cal?" she asked.

"That would be me," said Pitman. "If I hadn't reacted fast enough, Mr. Dawson might not be here at your side. You may have known Mr. Hockley for a while, but the moment he'd shot Johnston, he was a wanted man. Probably would have been killed anyway, if not sentenced to life." Rose nodded, looking away. "We'll be docking within the next few days, if that cheers you up." He turned to Jack. "Well, Mr. Dawson, I must be on my way." He held out his hand.

"Good luck, Mr. Pitman," said Jack, shaking Pitman's hand. Pitman nodded to him before leaving. Jack turned to Rose, who was lying down on her pillow. He leaned down and kissed her. "I love you, Rose. You know that, right?" Rose looked away from him. Caledon Hockley was only thirty when he died, and it was because of her. "Rose?" Rose still didn't look at him, so he gently stroked her face until she fell asleep.

…

Rose awoke alone, and she wanted Jack with her. She sat up and looked around the room to find herself alone. No one else was in the infirmary. She carefully got up and, without making a noise, left the infirmary. Not only did she want Jack, but she needed him. She checked their second-class room first, and found it empty. She saw the broken window where Jack's head had gone through nearby. Rose knew that if Jack wasn't in their room, he was on the top deck, so that's where she went next. She was cold, not having the coat with her. She searched for Jack on the deck, finally finding him by the stern. She walked up the stairs leading to the bow deck.

"Jack," she said quietly. Jack turned around, his eyes going wide when he saw her. He dropped his cigarette in the water.

"Rose, what are you doing here?" Jack asked in a worried tone. He ran over to her, she ran over to him and he threw his arms around her, keeping her warm. He kissed her cheek. "Sweetheart, you shouldn't be here! You should be in the infirmary!"

"Jack, I needed you with me! I couldn't stand being without you trapped in there!" Rose told him. Jack took her face in his hands and kissed her.

"Rose, I love you so much! Which is why I want you to go back to the infirmary," he said. "I'll be there shortly, I just need a smoke."

"No! Not without you!" Rose snapped at him. Jack sighed and put his pack of cigarettes back into his pocket.

"Fine! All right! Come on, sweetheart, let's get you back to the infirmary," he said. He took the coat off and put it on her shoulders, knowing that she was cold. Rose looked out at the skyline of New York, Jack's arm around her and taking her back to the infirmary.

"Jack, does it look like we're going in circles?" she asked as New York disappeared behind them.

"Hard to starboard," said Jack, kissing Rose's head. He led her back to the infirmary and this time, didn't leave her side.


	11. Drunk With Guilt

Rose was released the next day, and she still wasn't happy. Hearing about Cal's death caused her to become quiet, and Jack wasn't happy about that. He sat on the same bench that he and Rose sat on the first day, his arm around her shoulder, a cigarette in his other hand. Jack leaned over to her.

"Come Josephine, in my flying machine. Going up she goes, up she goes," he sang quietly into her ear. Rose didn't do anything. Jack looked at the hand that had the cigarette in it and offered it to her. Rose shook her head. He looked up at the door and spotted something he knew would make her laugh. "I'll be right back, sweetie." He kissed her head and got up. He came back with something in his hand. He took her hand and put an ice cube in it. He got down on his knees, his back to her. "Go on, put the ice cube in my shirt!" She still didn't do it. She dropped the ice cube on the floor. Jack sighed and picked it up again. "Wanna see something funny? Watch!" He put the ice cube down his shirt and started jumping around trying to get it out. A couple of children laughed, but Rose still couldn't smile. Jack let the ice cube fall and just looked at her. "Rose, sweetheart, please smile! I want to see that beautiful face of yours shine!" Rose got up and walked away. Jack sighed and didn't follow her. Lynette walked up behind him.

"Is she all right?" Lynette asked. Jack shook his head.

"I can't get her to speak or smile or do anything!" he exclaimed. "I wish that I could help her."

"Give it some time, Jack. She'll eventually feel better," said Lynette. Jack sighed.

"I guess you're right," he said as he watched Rose disappear.

…

Jack had left Rose alone for an hour before he decided that he wanted her in his arms. He couldn't find Rose on the deck, nor could he find her in their room! He went down to the third class party room to see that Rose wasn't there, but Martin was.

"Martin, have you seen my fiancé?" he asked.

"She and Lynette went up to the deck not long before you came here," said Martin. Jack remembered passing two giggling girls in the hallway.

"Thanks, Martin," he said, and he ran up to the top deck. It was starting to get darker, and the deck was emptying. Jack waited until it was nighttime and everyone was gone. He heard the two giggling girls nearby and went to investigate. The two girls were drunk out of their minds! They were wobbling about, laughing, talking nonsense and hiccupping!

"I like the moon and the stars! They're so vast and endless!" sang one in a giddy tone. Jack knew that this one was Rose.

"The planets look purple in the sky," sang Lynette, also in a giddy tone.

"The sun is a green planet," sang Rose, wobbling around as she danced on the deck. Martin walked up behind them.

"They don't look to good, do they?" he asked.

"Nope," said Jack.

"Come Josephine, in my flying machine. Going up she goes, up she goes," sang Rose. She hiccupped. Jack walked over to her.

"Rose, come on, let's go. You are drunk out of your mind!" he snapped.

"No, I wanna watch the stars go by," said Rose, hiccupping again.

"Rose, sweetie, let's go back to our room. I'm not leaving you out here," Jack said again. Rose tripped and fell over, Jack catching her before she hit the ground.

"Thank you, stranger," said Rose, hiccupping. Jack looked at Martin.

"Come on, Rose. Let's go," he said. Martin handed him a cup of coffee.

"Give her this," he said, and he handed one to Lynette. Jack nodded as he half-carried, half-dragged Rose off the deck. He almost fell down the stairs with her.

"Drink this," he said, handing her the coffee. Rose took it.

"Is it another one of Lynette's beers?" she asked, hiccupping.

"Yeah, sure," said Jack. Rose took a large sip, hiccupping, spilling it down her front, and taking another sip. She dropped her almost empty cup and grabbed onto Jack's shoulders. Jack caught her before she fell any further. "I've got you, sweetheart."

"Jack, I'm so tired," Rose said in a bit of a slurred voice.

"I know, I know, let's get you to bed," Jack said to her. He spoke to her slowly. H brought Rose down to the second-class deck and into their room. Jack was just taking his suspenders off when Rose approached him in nothing but the black coat.

"Hello, Jack," she said, hiccupping. Jack looked at her like she was crazy. He jumped up and backed away from her, not even noticing that his pants had fallen down.

"Uh, Rose, no. Not tonight," he told her.

"But Jack, you already seem ready for me," she said, hiccupping again as she wrapped her arms around his waist. Jack looked down and immediately pulled up his pants, buttoning them up.

"Not anymore!" he said, laughing. "Sorry, sweetie!" Rose wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. Jack couldn't help but wrap his arms around her and kiss her back. Rose started unbuttoning the coat, but Jack snapped back into reality and stopped her. "Whoa! Rose! No!" He buttoned up her coat again.

"Jack, don't you… love me?" Rose asked, hiccupping. Jack cupped her face in his hands.

"Yes, Rose! More than anything! But right now, you're drunk and I…" he said.

"You… what?" Rose asked, hiccupping again.

"Have to go down to Martin's and shave," said Jack, remembering what Martin had told him last night.

"Oh, I'll… I'll see you tomorrow… then," said Rose. She walked over to where her dress lay and took off the coat, slipping the dress on over her head. Jack walked over to her and kissed her cheek.

"Love you, Rose," he said.

"Love… you, Jack," said Rose, hiccupping one more time. Jack waited until she was in bed before leaving. He looked for Pitman on the first class deck.

"Mr. Pitman!" he called. Pitman turned around.

"Oh, good evening, Mr. Dawson. What brings you here?" he asked.

"I actually need you to make sure that Rose doesn't leave our room," said Jack. "She's gotten herself drunk and I don't want her leaving."

"Oh, certainly, Jack! Which room is yours?" asked Pitman.

"Room 214 on second," said Jack. Pitman nodded.

"You need a shave, Jack," he said.

"That's exactly what I'm going to have fixed," said Jack. "Thanks for the help!" He ran off down to third class as Pitman made his way to second class.


	12. I Love Your Laugh

Jack had returned an hour later, thanked Pitman, and was glad to find Rose asleep in their bed. Jack took off his shoes and crawled in next to her, hoping not to wake her. He kissed her head and dozed off. He woke up the next morning to find Rose completely passed out. So out that he actually had to shake her awake.

"Rose? Rose, sweetheart?" he whispered. Rose mumbled in her sleep before turning over onto her back.

"Jack, please let me sleep! My head is killing me!" she said. Jack leaned into her and kissed her.

"All right, sweetie, I'll let you sleep," he whispered. He rolled out of bed, only to have Rose sit up.

"Jack, no, stay!" she said, putting a hand on her forehead.

"Rose, I know exactly what will help you! And we don't have it in this room, so I'll have to go get it," he told her.

"Jack, please stay!" Rose cried. Jack lightly pushed her back down.

"I'll be right back, sweetheart, all right?" he whispered. Rose nodded, and Jack kissed her forehead. "Love you."

"Love you," Rose said as he left the room. He returned a few minutes later with three oranges.

"Hey, Rose, check this out!" Jack exclaimed as Rose sat up. He started juggling the three oranges in the air.

"Jack why do you have oranges?" Rose asked quietly.

"Vitamin C is good to cure headaches!" Jack exclaimed happily. His smile fell when he dropped them. Rose actually managed to laugh. "You're laughing today, Rose!" Jack rushed over to her and took her face in his hands.

"Well, I thought about it while going to sleep last night and figured that Cal deserved it. He tried to kill you and had Lovejoy going after us," Rose replied. She wrapped her arms around his neck and rubbed her cheek against his. "You really did shave last night, didn't you?"

"Of course I did! What, you think I'd lie to you?" Jack asked. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her cheek.

"I like it," said Rose.

"I don't think I told you about what happened when you called my name that night," Jack told her. Rose shook her head. "Well, the minute you called my name, I jumped up and pretty much knocked the table across the room! It hurt so badly, but I didn't care one bit! As long as I got to you." He leaned down to her and kissed her.

"Is that why you didn't stand up properly that night?" Rose asked.

"Probably," Jack replied. "What am I sitting on?" Jack pulled an orange out from underneath him. "Orange?"

"I'm good," said Rose. "I'm feeling better now, Jack." She fell backwards onto the bed, shortly followed by Jack. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her cheek.

"There might be a couple of oranges on the floor," whispered Jack, and Rose laughed. "I love hearing that happy laugh of yours."

"And I love being in your arms," whispered Rose. They kissed each other before Jack got up. "Sweetheart, where are you going?"

"To have a smoke," said Jack.

"Oh," said Rose. She slid off the bed and walked over to him. "You mind if I join you?" Jack smiled and kissed her.

"Of course you can," he said.

…

Jack was smoking at the stern of the ship, Rose sneaking up behind him with another ice cube.

"Rose, I know you've got an ice cube," he said. Rose sighed.

"Damn it, Jack! How did you know?" she asked, tossing the ice cube in the water.

"I heard your laughter, and I told you how much I love that laughter!" Jack told her, wrapping an arm around her and kissing her head. He took a puff of his cigarette, only to have Rose steal it and take a puff. Jack laughed.

"Jack, what would you do if I were pregnant?" Rose asked. Jack was still laughing.

"Pregnant? What, you mean when a man and a woman… you know… do it… and the woman's stomach bulges out and nine months later, an infant is coming out of her…" Jack said in a giddy tone.

"Yes, exactly," said Rose. Jack's smile dropped.

"What the hell do you mean, Rose?" he asked.

"Jack, I… I'm not saying anything, I'm just asking you… what would you do if I were pregnant?" Rose asked again.

"Why would you be asking me this?" asked Jack.

"Well… as a woman, I sort of… skipped my… my stuff this month…" Rose said, stuttering. Jack let out a small scream and put his hands on his head.

"Rose! Are you kidding me? You're, you're, you're, you're… you're pregnant?" he asked, grabbing her shoulders and looking her directly into her eyes. Rose could tell that he was shocked.

"Well, I-I-I don't know, I uh… I actually asked a nurse… in the infirmary… last time I was there… a-and… she said that… that it's a… it's a possibility," said Rose, stuttering.

"What?" Jack asked her.

"Uh… I love you, Jack!" Rose exclaimed, throwing her arms around his neck and kissing him. Jack didn't do anything besides stand there, his eyes wide open and his arms just out.


	13. Discussing Pregnancy

Rose had tried to avoid Jack after that. She left him alone after telling him the news. She hid in their room when Jack came in, looking for her. She hid behind the door as Jack pushed it open, hitting her with the door.

"Rose? Rose, you in here?" Jack asked. Rose stumbled a bit behind him, dizzy from the door. There was a lump in the bed and Jack ran over to it. "Rose, sweetie, we need to talk." He pulled the blanket off the bed to reveal the pillows. Rose reached for the door and tried to pull it open quietly, but Jack ran over and pushed it closed. "Sweetheart, we need to talk."

"Uh… Jack I… need to go to the infirmary, I was… supposed to help out down there," Rose told him, reaching for the doorknob. Jack took her hand.

"You hate the infirmary," he said.

"Uh… uh… yes, but I… I saw a child there who really needed help," Rose told him.

"Sweetie, I want to discuss this whole… pregnancy thing," Jack told her.

"No time! I must kiss you, Jack!" Rose exclaimed, quickly throwing her arms around him and kissing him. She pushed him back towards the bed, where he toppled over, Rose on top of him. "Isn't this more fun than speaking?" Jack was a little surprised as he sat up on his elbows.

"Well, uh… actually, it is… but I must speak with you about this, Rose," Jack said, shaking off the surprise. Rose frowned.

"Jack, sweetheart, I would love to, but right now, I'm really not comfortable with it!" Rose told him while sitting on top of him. She leaned down towards his ear and lowered her voice. "Just shut up and take me to the stars, Jack."

"What? No, Rose!" Jack exclaimed. He rolled over, pinning her down on the bed. "Rose, I really think we should discuss this."

"Jack, no, please!" Rose begged him, but Jack wasn't having it. He brought both of her hands to her stomach to hold them down with one hand and picked up a nearby orange.

"Do not make me shove this into your mouth, Rose. We really need to talk about this and you know I will put this in your mouth so we can," he told her. Rose nodded, her eyes wide. Jack took her hands again and pinned them down on the bed. "Now, about this whole pregnancy thing…"

"Jack, are you sure this is an appropriate topic to discuss while you're pinning me down on the bed and sitting on top of me?" Rose asked.

"Yes, to me, it seems to be," Jack told her. "Now, I know I sounded angry before, Rose, but I promise you, I'm not. Remember when I made you promise to live your life, to make lots of babies and to never let go?" Rose nodded. "Well, you're doing that… with me."

"So… you're perfectly fine with being a father?" Rose asked.

"As long as you're okay with it, so am I," Jack replied. He leaned down and kissed her. "Now how about that journey to the stars?"

"Jack…" Rose whispered as Jack pulled the covers back on top of them.

…

Rose rushed out of their room, forgetting about her shoes. Jack was just getting his suspenders back on when he ran out after her.

"Rose! Hey, Rose! Wait up!" he called, running down the hall after her. He followed Rose up the stairs and almost ran into a surprised Pitman. "Oh, hello Mr. Pitman."

"Going somewhere exciting, Jack?" asked Pitman.

"Rose just ran off for no apparent reason and I'm trying to make sure that she's all right," said Jack.

"Without your shoes?" asked Pitman.

"When it comes to the woman you love, who really cares about shoes?" asked Jack.

"Good point. Good luck catching her, sonny," said Pitman as Jack ran off after Rose. He ran up to the top deck, surprised at how late it was. It always seemed that he and Rose were on the top deck at night. It was raining, thunder booming in the distance. Jack almost slipped a couple of times.

"Rose? Rose?" Jack called. He couldn't find her at the bow, the stern, on port side or starboard! The port side was the left side of the ship, and the right side was starboard. When somebody said "hard to starboard", it meant that the ship made a sharp right turn, or was going in circles to the right. "Rose?" He finally spotted Rose on the port side. She wasn't there before, so she must have just arrived. Jack ran over to her and threw his arms around her. "Rose! Rose, sweetheart, there you are!" He kissed her cheek. Rose was looking up at the Statue of Liberty, smiling.

"Look, Jack. We made it to New York together," she whispered. Jack kissed her cheek again.

"That we did, Rose. That, we did," he said. They stood there watching the Statue of Liberty pass by in the rain. After it did, Rose turned to Jack and took his hands.

"Isn't this wonderful, Jack? We get to start our lives together, here in New York!" she told him.

"Yeah, is this the whole reason you ran out of our room?" Jack asked.

"No, I honestly don't know why I did," Rose replied. She wrapped her arms around his torso and hugged him. "Your suspenders are falling down, you know."

"Oh, are they?" Jack asked. He reached his hand up, but Rose shook it off.

"I've got it," she said, and she pulled it up, snapping it back onto his chest.

"Ow! Rose!" Jack exclaimed. Rose laughed and kissed his clean, shaven face.

"I love the smoothness of your face, Jack," she said.

"Really, I thought you just loved my face in general, didn't know you had to be specific!" Jack said, and Rose laughed again.

"I'll give you specific," she whispered in his ear. She pulled back. "I love your messy blonde hair, Jack. And your piercing blue eyes, your sweet, loving smile, your cute little nose, your chubby cheeks, your pointed chin, I love it all." Jack smiled at her and kissed her.

"And I love every detail of your whole being," he whispered in her ear. "I used to think you were a brat, until I got to know the real you. And once I did, I fell in love with you." Rose smiled and laughed.

"You really are a romantic man, Jack," she said. She gave a small shiver, and Jack wrapped his arms around her. "Maybe we should go warm up on another journey to the stars."

"Whatever makes this star shine," said Jack, kissing her again.


	14. Means Of Support

The couple had gone back to their room and… "celebrated" their arrival together in New York. After that'd, they'd gone to sleep and woke up to the sound of heavy rain. Jack got up and peered out the porthole window that was above their bed. He sat back down when he felt Rose's hand on his bare shoulder.

"It's pouring out there," Jack whispered.

"Hmm…" Rose mumbled sleepily. Jack looked out the window again, but he couldn't see much because the ship docked port side, not starboard, and their cabin was on starboard.

"I think we're docked," he said. Rose stirred slightly, not really speaking nor moving. Jack leaned down and kissed her head. "I'm gonna go check it out."

"Mhm… whatever," Rose mumbled, rolling back over to go back to sleep. Jack slid out of bed slowly, careful not to wake Rose, and slipped his shirt back on. Rose rolled over again, holding up his suspenders. "Don't forget these, sweetheart."

"Thanks, Rose," said Jack, taking them from her. He slipped them on and then his shoes before carefully sliding back onto the bed and kissing Rose's cheek. "I love you, sweetheart."

"Mhmmm…." Rose mumbled. Jack knew she loved him too, but she was just too tired to really say anything. He got off the bed and walked out the door only to run into Pitman.

"Good morning, Jack," said Pitman quietly. Most people were still asleep.

"Good morning, sir," said Jack quietly.

"We've pulled in on the port side, in case you're wondering," Pitman told him.

"I figured, since our room's on starboard," Jack replied. Pitman nodded.

"Going up for some fresh air?" he asked.

"Actually, going up for a smoke or two."

"I wouldn't. It's pouring up there."

"Oh, it's that bad?"

"Yup."

"Well, then I guess smoking is out of the question."

"You look better, Jack. Well rested and clean."

"Yeah, I really needed that shave. Rose likes it a lot better."

"Well, I must get back to patrol, Jack. I'll see you around." Pitman held out his hand to Jack, and Jack shook it.

"Good luck, Mr. Pitman," said Jack.

"Please, Jack, call me Herbert!" Pitman exclaimed.

"Oh, sorry, good luck, Herbert," said Jack again.

"And to you," said Pitman, walking away. Jack went back inside their room.

…

It was pouring all day, after that, so they didn't allow anyone to leave the ship yet until the rain calmed down. Jack and Rose were in their room, Rose on the bed, Jack by the vanity trying to think of things to do. Rose slid off the bed and walked over to him, wrapping her arms around him.

"Jack, when we get to New York, what are we going to do? Where are we going to live?" she asked. Jack sighed.

"Sweetie, I don't know. I haven't given it too much thought yet," he said. Rose slipped under his arms and faced him.

"Don't stress about it, Jack. You're too young to carry it," she said.

"I'm trying not to," Jack replied. He wrapped his arms around Rose. "Are you really ready for motherhood?" Rose shrugged.

"I'm not sure," she told him. Jack leaned into her for a kiss, but Rose held back. Jack gave her a perplexed look. "Jack, I'm not ready for anything. I didn't think about getting a job, I didn't think about supporting a child, I didn't think about where we're going to live! Jack, we don't even have a planned wedding date!"

"I know, sweetheart, and I'm sorry you had to fall in love with me," Jack whispered to her. Rose wrapped her arms around him as he leaned his head on her shoulder.

"Oh, Jack! Falling in love with you was the best thing that has ever happened to me!" she told him. "I wouldn't be the same without you."

"But falling in love with me means that I can't support you, I can't give you a house to live in, I can't keep food on the table twenty-four/seven," Jack explained. "Basically, falling in love with me means poverty and stress."

"Don't stress the small things, Jack. If I'm with you, I don't care where I live or what I eat or what class I'm in, all I care about in life is you," Rose said to him, kissing his forehead. Jack still had his head on her shoulder. Rose lightly pushed him off, leaned into him and kissed him. "I love you, Jack. Why don't we get married today? On the ship?" Jack looked down, not saying a thing and avoiding her gaze.


	15. Save It For The Stars

Jack sat on the bed in deep thought. Rose thought that he was on the deck, so that was where he assumed she was. He didn't expect the door to open and Rose to come in.

"Hey, sweetheart," she said. She crawled onto the bed and wrapped her arms around his neck. "I haven't seen you all day. Where've you been?" Jack shrugged, even though he's been here the whole time. Rose kissed his cheek and took his hand. "Don't you want to talk to me?" Jack sighed. "Don't you love me?" Jack leaned over to her and kissed her cheek. Rose leaned her head on his shoulder and realized what the problem was. "Jack, are you afraid to marry me?"

"Afraid? Why would I be afraid?" Jack asked her finally.

"I don't know, you've been avoiding me since I said I wanted to marry you today, you haven't spoken to me. Are you afraid?" Rose asked again.

"What? No!" Jack exclaimed in a tone of voice that was higher than he wanted.

"Jack, be honest! Are you afraid?" Rose asked him. Jack sighed.

"I guess I'm a little scared," he admitted quietly. "But Rose, I'm only twenty and you're seventeen! I'm not sure that I'm ready for marriage!" Rose put her hands on Jack's face.

"Do you love me, Jack?" she asked.

"Of course I love you, sweetheart! I always will!" Jack told her, his voice beginning to crack as he took her face in his hands.

"Do you want to spend the rest of your life with me?" Rose asked.

"Of course, Rose!" Jack exclaimed.

"Then you're ready to marry me," Rose told him. Jack sighed and kissed her.

"I guess you're right," he said. "Well, then what are we sitting around here for? Let's go get married!"

…

Jack waited patiently in the third class party room for a priest. Martin had contacted one on the ship and he was late. Lynette was there, as was Rose, her hands in his.

"Rose, are you sure you want to do this?" Jack whispered to her.

"If it means I'm with you, then yes," Rose whispered back. Jack smiled and kissed her hands. Martin came in, shortly followed by a priest. Jack was sweating from the moment he and Rose discussed the marriage in their room, and his heart was pounding since the minute he met her.

"Rose, are you absolutely sure you want to do this? I mean, I want to spend the rest of my life with you, but you wanna spend yours with a gutter rat like me?" Jack whispered again, his voice cracking. Rose giggled.

"You just, I jump, right?" she asked. Jack smiled a nervous smile.

"Are you ready?" asked the priest.

"Yes," said Rose.

"Yes," said Jack, a confident smile on his face.

…

Lynette felt herself crying throughout the whole wedding. It wasn't big, in fact, only Martin, Lynette, Pitman and Corra were there. But it was a beautiful wedding. The priest said everything he needed to say, Jack and Rose said their vows, and finally came the best part.

"I now pronounce you Mr. and Mrs. Jack and Rose Dawson. You may kiss your wife," said the priest. Jack leaned into Rose, his hand on her face, tears in his eyes. Rose looked into those piercing blue eyes, tears in her eyes as well. They leaned into each other and kissed deeply, Jack's hand on the back of her neck, Rose's hands in his hair. Lynette felt her eyes pouring out tears as she leaned on Martin.

…

Jack was with his new wife hand-in-hand on the deck. It was still raining, but lightly. Rose jumped in front of him and took his other hand.

"Jack, I love you so much! I'm so happy that we're now married!" she exclaimed. Jack let go of her hands and took her in his arms.

"I love you too, Rose, and I'm even happier," he whispered in her ear. Rose loved it when he did that. She wrapped her arms around his neck.

"What do ya say to going to the stars for the first time?" she whispered in his ear.

"Sweetheart, it won't be our first!" Jack exclaimed.

"No, but it'll be our first as a married couple," Rose told him. Jack smiled and took her hands again.

"Whatever makes you happy, sweetheart," he told her. "Do you love "going to the stars"?"

"With you," Rose said. Jack laughed and kissed her. "Save it for the stars."


	16. Adorable Couples

Jack and Rose were at it all night and into the morning, which caused them to become exhausted. They were very slow getting up. Rose had forgotten to put her gown back on last night, so she remained in the bed with the covers on top of her. Jack gave her a puzzled look.

"I forgot to put my gown back on last night," she told him.

"And?" Jack asked, slipping his shirt on over his head.

"And… can you pass it to me?" Rose asked.

"Sure," said Jack as he handed her the gown. She slipped it over her head.

"So, we're getting off today, aren't we?" asked Rose after she'd gotten her gown on.

"Yup," said Jack, adjusting his suspenders. Rose walked over to him and put her hands on his shoulder.

"What day is it today?" she asked.

"Uh… April 22nd, I think?" Jack replied, looking up at the ceiling.

"The 22nd? Oh, Jack! I swear, only yesterday were we kissing on the bow of _Titanic_, you were drawing me, we were running away from Lovejoy…" Rose said, remembering the events of April 14th. Jack laughed and kissed her cheek.

"Only yesterday, huh? Then we got married today?" he asked.

"Well, I know we were married yesterday," Rose told him, laughing. She started fumbling with her hair in front of the mirror of the vanity. She turned around to face Jack. "We're finally touching real ground together." Jack smiled and wrapped his arms around her.

"Yes, and I'm happy that we are. I'm starting to get sick of being on a boat," he told her, kissing her. "We still haven't figured out where we're going to live, and I am not going to have you live on the streets. If I have to, I'll have you sleep in someone's home and I'll sleep outside."

"No, Jack!" Rose exclaimed. "If you're outside, then I am, too!"

"Look, Rose, I want you to stay inside, and…" Jack said as Rose cut him off.

"No! If there's enough room for me, there's enough for you!" she snapped. She wasn't smiling anymore. Jack sighed.

"All right, you win," he said. "If I'm out, you're out. If I'm in, you're in."

"Exactly," said Rose. "I'm going to go see what Lynette has planned and I'll meet you on the top deck."

"All right," said Jack, fixing the collar of his shirt. "Love you, Rose."

"Love you," said Rose, leaving the room.

…

Jack was smoking on the top deck again when he felt something cold going down his back. He let out a scream at the extreme cold and fell to his knees. He heard Rose's familiar laugh and let the ice cube fall.

"Damn it, Rose! I didn't hear you coming that time!" he exclaimed, laughing and hugging her.

"I'm glad," said Rose. "Jack, they're beginning to unload the passengers."

"We still don't have a place to live, sweetheart," said Jack, his arms still around her. He'd dropped the cigarette in the water when Rose put the ice cube in his shirt.

"I actually had Pitman contact a family member that I have in town," said Rose.

"You have a family member in town?" Jack asked.

"Yes, I do. You'll meet him when we leave the ship," Rose replied. Jack nodded.

"Am I going to like him?" he asked.

"You should, he's a great man!" Rose exclaimed.

"Is he going to like me?" Jack asked.

"I hope so. You're married to me, so he must at least get along with you," Rose told him.

"Is that a yes or a no?" Jack asked.

"Jack, stop with the stupid questions! He'll like you and I'm sure of it," Rose said to him. "He'll be here at four to pick us up from the dock, so I guess we'll stay on the ship until 3:30."

"Sounds like a plan," Jack said, his arms still around her. He kissed her forehead. "So what relationship does this man have to you?"

"You'll see," Rose told him. "I'm going to hang out in our room for a bit, you wanna come?"

"In a second," replied Jack, turning around and lighting another cigarette.

"Oh, all right," said Rose. "I'll see you later, then, Jack." Jack turned around and hugged her again.

"I love you, Rose," he whispered to her. Rose kissed him.

"I love you too, sweetheart," she said, and she walked away.

…

Jack went back to the room after he finished his cigarette to find it empty. He saw a note on the vanity with Rose's handwriting scribbled across it:

Jack, I went down to the third class deck to visit with Lynette, Martin and Corra. If we aren't in they're room, we are most likely in the third class party room. I love you, sweetheart. - Rose

Jack smiled at the note, set it down and ran off to the third class party room. The room was full of people talking and enjoying themselves. Jack saw the back of Rose's head and the front of Lynette and Martin. He gestured to Lynette and Martin to keep quiet and snuck up quietly behind Rose.

"So, Rose, what do you plan on doing in New York?" asked Lynette nonchalantly.

"Well, Jack and I both planned on getting jobs. He wants to find an artist job and I want to find an acting job, but if we can't then we'll settle with whatever we can, OH MY GOD!" Rose screamed as she felt someone grab onto her shoulders. She heard Jack's laughter before she looked back. "Damn you, Jack! You damn near scared me to death!"

"That was the point," said Jack, kissing her cheek. He sat down in the empty seat next to her.

"So Jack, an artist job?" asked Martin.

"Thinkin' about it," said Jack, taking Rose's hand in his. "I've always been a talented artist while growing up, and I wanted to do paintings and drawings for the rest of my life." He wrapped his other arm around Rose's shoulder, Rose not looking at him, which caused Jack to laugh. "Rose, you can't stay mad forever!"

"Jack, you gave me such a fright!" Rose told him. Jack leaned into her and kissed her. "But it seems that I can forgive you out of love." The two of them laughed slightly.

"Oh, you two make such an adorable couple!" Lynette exclaimed.

"Not as cute as you two," said Jack, his head leaning on Rose's.

"Yes, you two make an even more adorable couple!" Rose exclaimed. All of a sudden, a crewmember came into the room.

"Are a Mr. and Mrs. Jack and Rose Dawson in here?" he asked. Jack stood up, Rose's hand in his.

"That would be us," he said suspiciously.

"A Mr. Joseph Bukater is waiting for you down at the docks," said the man to him. Jack looked at Rose, who seemed excited for some reason.


	17. Touching Ground

Jack watched Rose as she happily followed the man. He grabbed her wrist and stopped her.

"Rose, whose Joseph Bukater?" he asked her.

"Jack, he's my father!" Rose exclaimed happily.

"You're father?" Jack asked.

"Yes, yes, he's my father!" Rose told him. She threw her arms around him. "Oh, Jack! You'll love my father! He's the most interesting man I know!"

"I thought I was the most interesting man you knew!" Jack told her. Rose laughed and kissed him.

"You're the most amazing, handsome, fantastic, romantic and courageous man I've ever met!" she told him, her hands on his face. "Now, come on! It's rude to keep someone waiting!" She took his hand and started running down the hallway, but Jack stopped her yet again.

"Rose, are we even dressed right?" he asked. Rose sighed and took off the black coat, giving it to him. "Won't you be cold?"

"Not if you're arms are around me," Rose told him. Jack nodded as he slipped the coat on. Rose took his hand again and ran up to the top deck. She looked over the side of the ship for her father, but the dock was too busy.

"You see him?" Jack asked.

"No, it's too crowded," Rose replied. Jack put his hand on hers, realizing that it was cold.

"Sweetheart, your hands are freezing!" he exclaimed, wrapping his arms around her.

"Jack, I love you, and if my father doesn't like you, well, he'll have to deal with it. Even though I haven't seen him in a while, I'm not leaving you because of him," Rose told him. Jack smiled and kissed her for a few seconds. Jack put his head on her shoulder before he was tapped on the shoulder.

"Sir, Miss, Mr. Bukater is waiting," said the crewmember.

"Oh, of course," said Jack. He took Rose's hand. "Let's go, sweetheart." They finally walked down the ramp and onto the dock. Rose letting out a sigh of relief. "Happy to get off that ship?"

"Happier than you would think," Rose told him. All of a sudden, a man appeared in front of them. He was a wealthy man. He was tall, had dark hair that was beginning to gray. He had forest green eyes, the same eyes that Rose had. He had the same nose as Rose.

"Are you Jack and Rose Dawson?" he asked.

"Yes, that would be us," said Jack, his arm around Rose's shoulder. He felt intimidated by the man's height, but he didn't show it. The man held out his hand.

"I am Joseph Bukater," he said. Jack took his hand and shook it.

"Jack Dawson, but I'm sure you knew that," he said.

"Hello, Rosebud," said Joseph, looking at Rose. Rose had a large smile spread across her face as she hugged her father.

"Oh, Daddy! I've been waiting for this moment since the day you left mother!" Rose exclaimed. Joseph kissed the top of her head.

"Well, we'd better get going. Since you two don't have a place to stay, you're welcome to stay at my place," he told the,

"Oh, yes! Of course!" Rose exclaimed. She and her father let go of each other and the three of them treaded back to Joseph's Renault. Jack and Rose looked at each other before getting into the back. Joseph's chauffer closed the door after them, got in himself, started the car and drove away from the dock.

…

Jack got out of the car first once they arrived at a large house in Manhattan. He helped Rose out and Joseph got out after her.

"Well, this is the place," said Joseph. "Well, why don't we go in?" He walked up to the door, followed by Jack and Rose. He opened the door and Jack felt himself gasping at the size of the house. A butler came over to the door.

"Welcome back, sir," he said.

"Hello again, George," said Joseph. "Any mail today?"

"A letter came to you from Miss Josephine," said George, handing Joseph the letter.

"Thank you, George," Joseph said again, walking into the kitchen. George closed the door behind Jack.

"Wow, this place is huge!" Jack exclaimed, shocked by the size of the house. He didn't notice that Rose had followed her father into the kitchen.

"Daddy, who is Miss Josephine?" asked Rose.

"A woman I met in town," replied Joseph, reading the letter. "She wasn't a wealthy woman, but she was the sweetest. She promised me that she would visit me soon." He set the telegraph down and left the room to go write a response. Rose picked up the letter.

"Rose, sweetheart, do you really think you should read that?" asked Jack.

"Relax, Jack," said Rose, and she read it to herself:

My dearest Joseph.,

I love you with all of my heart, and I hope you never forget that. It amazes me that a first class man would fall in love with a woman like me, but I am grateful. You are the best thing that has ever happened to me. Well, I have managed to make enough money for a train ticket to New York, and I will be leaving tomorrow morning. I hope you're well, and your daughter sounds beautiful. I cannot wait to meet her.

Love,

Josephine Dawson

Rose looked up at Jack with a curious expression. Jack returned it with a perplexed one.

"What?" Jack asked.

"The woman's name is Josephine Dawson," Rose told him.

"So? Just because a woman's last name is Dawson, that means she has to be related to me?" Jack asked again. Rose shrugged as she put the letter down.

"I guess you're right," she said as Joseph came back in.

"I thought about and figured that I will be seeing her in a few days, so writing a response would be useless," he said. "Now, Jack, your surname is Dawson, isn't it?"

"Yeah," Jack replied.

"You look a lot like her," said Joseph. "She's mentioned you in a few letters, telling me that you're her only remaining nephew." Jack gave him a perplexed look as Rose smirked and elbowed him. "I do hope she recognizes you." Joseph walked out of the room again as Jack thought. His father had three brothers and a sister: His uncle Rodney, his uncle James, his uncle Harry and his aunt Josephine. His father's name was Daniel Dawson. He and Jack's mother, Marissa Dawson had died in a house fire when Jack was fifteen. He remembered when he was a child, his uncle Rodney and his son and wife died in a house fire. He also remembered that his uncle James had six daughters, and his uncle Harry had died of disease. He knew that over the past few years, his uncle James's daughters, Marianne, Bethany, Christina, Elizabeth, Ethel and Margaret had died of disease. He wasn't sure if any were still alive.

"Jack?" Rose asked, shaking his arm. Jack zoned back into reality. "Are you all right?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," said Jack. He kissed Rose's cheek. "Any place for us to sleep? I'm exhausted."


	18. Aunt Josephine Arrives

Rose had shown Jack the room that Joseph said was hers, and Jack went over to the bed and fell into a deep slumber. He woke up early in the morning, saw that Rose was asleep next to him, kissed her head, took his pillow and grabbed a blanket and slept on the floor. When he woke up again, he found Rose next to him yet again. He sat up, which woke up Rose. She stretched and yawned before sitting up.

"Good morning, Jack," Rose said between a yawn.

"Good morning, sweetheart," Jack told her, kissing her cheek.

"Why did you move to the floor? I woke up and didn't know where you were! I was panicking until I tripped over you on the floor," Rose told him. Jack put a hand on her cheek.

"I'm sorry, sweetie. I just didn't want your father checking in on us and finding us in bed together. He seems nice, but I did that out of respect," Jack replied.

"Jack, you don't have to worry about that! He's perfectly fine with you and I sleeping in the same bed," Rose told him. She took his face in her hands and kissed him. Jack kissed her back passionately, his hand on the back of her neck. They pulled apart when they heard a knock at the door.

"You know what's funny?" Jack asked. "That no matter what we're doing, we're always interrupted by a knock at the door." Rose laughed as she went to the door and answered it, finding George with a tray and two cups of tea.

"Good morning, Miss Rose," said George. "Would you like a cup of tea?"

"Oh, certainly, George! Thank you for bringing this up," Rose replied, taking the tray. George nodded to her before leaving. Rose closed the door with her foot and set the tray down on a side table. Jack walked up behind her and put his hands on her shoulders.

"I love you, Rose. You know that?" he whispered in her ear. Rose smiled at him.

"I love you too, sweetheart," she said, kissing his cheek. Jack leaned down further and kissed her on the lips, the two of them kissing like they did on the _Titanic's_ bow.

"You know, I never knew how much I could possibly love a woman until I met you," Jack told her. Rose smiled and kissed him again.

…

The two of them came downstairs, finally dressed in different clothes. To Rose, it felt like it's been ages since she wore a different dress. She felt a lot cleaner and neater. Jack was wearing a gray shirt still with his suspenders. He knew Rose liked them, so he kept them on. They were in the kitchen when a knock was heard at the door. George went to answer it.

"Hello, Miss Josephine," said George, taking the woman at the door's hand and kissing it. The woman came in. She had gingerish blonde hair, almost the same as Jack's, and had Jack's piercing blue eyes.

"Hello, George. Nice to finally see you again," said Josephine. Another woman, who looked about Rose's age, walked in. George took her hand and kissed it as well.

"Welcome, Miss Elizabeth," he said. Elizabeth nodded to him. George closed the door.

"Mr. Bukater is in town at the moment, but his daughter and her husband are here," he told him.

"Thank you, George," said Josephine. Jack and Rose walked into the hallway.

"You must be Joseph's daughter and her husband?" asked Josephine.

"Yes, that would be us," Jack said. He took Josephine's hand and kissed it. "I'm Jack Dawson." Josephine wasn't dressed like a first class woman, though she tried to act like it. She was very kind and polite.

"You look a lot like your father, Jack. I remember the day that I found out that he'd died. I was horrified. You were only fifteen," she said to him.

"Yeah," said Jack in a distant tone. He shook it off. "I haven't seen you in years, aunt Josephine!"

"Have you met your cousin Elizabeth? She's the only child of your uncle James remaining," Josephine told him.

"No, I haven't. It's nice to meet you, Elizabeth," Jack said, taking her hand and kissing it.

"Pleasure," said Elizabeth quietly.

"Well, why don't we go get to know each other in the living room?" Rose asked.

…

"My eldest sister, Ethel died a few months ago of tuberculosis. She was with Josephine and I. We were the only two remaining," Elizabeth was telling Rose. "Marianne went before her, being the one born after Ethel. She had died in a terrible car accident. Bethany was the third. She perished in a house fire with her husband and child. Christina was the fourth, and the fourth to go. She was sick with pneumonia and died the next day. And Margaret was the first to go. She died of tuberculosis she'd gotten from our mother, Anna, who also died. I'm the youngest in our family."

"How old are you?" Rose asked her.

"Fifteen," replied Elizabeth. "How old are you?"

"I'm seventeen," said Rose.

"And you married my cousin? Isn't he three years older than you?" asked Elizabeth.

"When you love somebody, age doesn't matter," Rose told her. Elizabeth nodded.

"I was in love, once. With a man named John Benson. He died in a car accident," she said.

"Oh, I'm so sorry!" Rose exclaimed. "When Jack and I met on _Titanic_, and then the ship went down, I thought he was dead. Turns out though that he was on the lifeboat that came back to rescue the remaining passengers."

"I read about that ship. A horrid tragedy, it was," said Elizabeth. Rose nodded with a sad look. She turned to look at Jack, who was happily in conversation with Josephine. She returned her attention to Elizabeth.

"I love your cousin, you know. I thought at first, he was just a nuisance, just a man who was using me to seem like he was somebody. But when I got to know him, I realized that I loved him. I never thought that I could find love with anybody until I met Jack," Rose told her.

"He's my only remaining family member, other than Aunt Josephine," said Elizabeth.

"I'm so sorry to hear that," Rose told her.

"Is your father Aunt Josephine's sweetheart?" asked Elizabeth.

"Joseph Bukater? I guess so," Rose said just as Joseph came through the door.

"Ah, Josephine! You've safely made it!" he exclaimed, leaning down to Josephine and kissing her. "I see you've brought Elizabeth!"

"Yes, indeed I had to! I wanted her to meet her only cousin," Josephine said, standing up. Rose got up and walked over to Jack, sitting on his lap. Jack kissed her cheek. Elizabeth felt awkward being the only one without anyone to love. A younger man who seemed to be another butler, only was a lot younger than George, came out, taking Elizabeth's hand.

"Hello, there," he said quietly. "My name is Peter. Would you like me to show you to your room?"

"I'd be delighted," said Elizabeth, taking Peter's hand and following him up to her room.


	19. Lynette and Martin

"Jack," Rose said to him one day. Jack looked up at her from tying his shoes. "We never said goodbye to Lynette, Martin and Corra."

"We didn't?" Jack asked. Rose shook her head. "Well, we need to find jobs, so maybe we can go to New York and see if we see them."

"Jack, sweetheart, do you realize how long that could possibly take? New York has such a large population! And they could be anywhere!" Rose exclaimed.

"I have a feeling that they're in New York City," Jack told her. He kissed her confused face.

…

Rose was amazed by New York City. The buildings were so high, the signs were so colorful, the people were so… interesting. Hand in hand, Jack and Rose walked down the street together. Rose pointed out a sign that she liked, and Jack laughed and kissed her cheek. Across the street, Rose spotted Broadway and looked at Jack.

"Oh, Jack! I've always dreamed of being a moving picture actress!" she told him, taking his hands and kissing them.

"Well, we'll have to check it out! It looks as if it's busy at the moment, so we'll go in later. For now, let's grab a drink here at this pub," Jack told her. Rose took his hand again and they went into the pub. It was quite busy. Men were arm wrestling, drinking and playing poker, women were dancing with their sweethearts, the bartenders were sliding drinks down the table to the man who ordered them. Jack sat down at the bar, Rose taking the empty seat next to him.

"What can I get you?" asked an Irish woman with curly blonde hair. Her back was to them so she didn't see them.

"Can we get two beers, please?" asked Jack.

"Sure," said the woman. "Martin! Hurry up with that keg! We've got thirsty customers!" A man soon showed up beside her rolling a barrel. This man Jack and Rose knew as Martin.

"Martin?" asked Jack. Martin looked up at him.

"Jack Dawson! How've you been?" asked Martin, shaking Jack's hand.

"I've been great! How've you been?" Jack asked him, smiling.

"Lynette and I are engaged and soon to be married," said Martin.

"Oh, I'm so happy for you two!" Rose exclaimed.

"Have you two reached your dreams of becoming an actress and an artist?" asked Lynette.

"Not yet, that's what we're here in New York City for," Jack replied.

"Ah," said Lynette. "You speak to Pitman since you left the ship?"

"Not lately, no," said Jack, taking a sip of the beer Lynette just handed him. Rose put her hand on his, and Jack took it in his. "I've been meaning to."

"Where are you living?" asked Lynette.

"At Rose's father's house," Jack replied. "Apparently, he's fallen in love with my aunt Josephine."

"Quite the coincidence," said Martin. "Did you know you had an aunt Josephine?"

"I used to, but I sort of forgot about her over time," Jack replied.

"I think that he, Josephine and his cousin, Elizabeth all look alike," Rose told them.

"We don't look alike!" Jack exclaimed.

"No, you do! You all have the blonde hair and the blue eyes!" Rose told him, running her hand through his hair. Jack laughed and kissed her forehead.

"You two really love each other, don't you?" asked Lynette.

"More than anything," Rose replied, leaning her head on Jack's shoulder. Jack smiled and kissed her head. Lynette smiled at them before looking up.

"I heard Broadway was looking for an actress," she said. Jack and Rose looked at her with perplexed looks. "Look across the street." Jack and Rose turned around to see that Broadway had opened up and people were leaving the building. They turned back around to face Lynette.

"Well, I think we're going to go check it out then," Jack told them. "If it all works out, we'll be here!"

"See you later, then!" Lynette said as Jack got up, took Rose's hand and led her out of the pub.


End file.
